Cutting the Grass
Wasted Busted Curly Bob dies before he meets Miguel and Catalina, is scared, or escapes |reward = $15,000 |unlocks = Bomb Da Base: Act I |unlockedby = Chaperone |todo = Park out the front of Luigi's club, Curly Bob will be leaving shortly. Curly's left the club, tail him! Whack Curly Bob! }} Cutting the Grass is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from his mansion in the Saint Mark's district of Portland Island, Liberty City. Description Salvatore tells Claude that someone in the Leone Family is a rat, selling secrets to the Colombian Cartel who are manufacturing SPANK somewhere in Liberty City. Salvatore tells Claude to follow Curly Bob, a barman at Luigi's Sex Club 7 who has been spending more money than he earns at Luigi's. Claude drives over to Luigi's and follows Curly Bob, who takes a taxi to Portland Harbor, where he meets Catalina and Miguel of the Cartel. Catalina hands Bob the SPANK, with Bob then telling them of the Leone Family's problems with the Triads and the Forelli Family. After Catalina and Miguel leave, Claude kills Curly Bob. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $15,000. The next mission, Bomb Da Base: Act I, will be unlocked, provided Blow Fish is also completed. Deaths *Curly Bob - Killed on orders from Salvatore for leaking the Leone's secrets to the Colombian Cartel. Gallery CuttingtheGrass2-GTAIII.png|Claude waiting outside Luigi's Sex Club 7. CuttingtheGrass3-GTAIII.png|Claude following Curly Bob in Portland Harbor. CuttingtheGrass4-GTAIII.png|Catalina, Miguel and Curly Bob CuttingtheGrass5-GTAIII.png|Catalina, Miguel and Curly Bob CuttingtheGrass6-GTAIII.png|Claude runs over Curly Bob; mission passed. Walkthrough CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|After arriving at Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club, Claude is told by Salvatore that SPANK, the new drug, is being made somewhere in Portland by the Colombian Cartel. The Cartel is a rival of the Leone's and Salvatore claims they seem to know everything they do before they do it. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Salvatore comes to the conclusion that there is a rat in the organization. The person Salvatore suspects of being the rat is Curly Bob, who works at Luigi's Sex Club 7. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Salvatore highlights how Curly is spending more money than he is earning working at Luigi's. Curly does not sell drugs, nor does he pimp out prostitutes, therefore he must be the rat. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Salvatore informs Claude that Curly takes a taxi home every day after work, and instructs Claude to follow his taxi to see if Curly indeed is the rat. If Curly indeed turns out to be the rat, Salvatore orders Claude to kill him. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude running back to his vehicle. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude heading to Luigi's Club, where Curly Bob works. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Curly walking out of the club. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude stalking Curly's taxi. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude following Curly. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude and the taxi arrive at Portland Harbor. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Curly running out of the taxi. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Miguel and Catalina are waiting for Curly near a cargo ship. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Catalina asks Curly if he was followed and Curly says no, unaware of Claude, who was following him. Curly asks Catalina if she has his "stuff". CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Catalina hands Curly some SPANK and tells him to tell them something about the Leones. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Curly tells Catalina and Miguel about the war between the Leones and the triads and Joey Leone's bad blood with the Forelli Crime Family, before noting that Salvatore does not even suspect Curly being a rat. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Catalina comments on Curly's loyalty and sarcastically says that Salvatore has nothing to worry about, before heading off with Miguel. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Claude, after learning of Curly's betrayal is tasked with killing him. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|Claude, moments before running Curly over. CuttingTheGrass-GTAIII-SS19.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *Curly Bob's taxi will not appear on the radar but a 'spookometer' appears warning the player if they get too close. This is the only use of a 'spookometer' in the entire game, though it reappeared in later games in the series. *Pedestrians will no longer appear in Portland Harbor after this mission. Navigation }}de:Curlys Geheimkontakte fr:Cutting The Grass ru:Cutting The Grass Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III